die_erben_der_hannafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Der letzte Schritt
Übersicht Die Erben der Hanna: Der letzte Schritt ist der letzte Teil der epischen Tetralogie. Er erschien am 02. Januar 2019 und markiert das Ende der Martens-Saga. Inhalt Teil IV wird durch eine Rückblende eingeleitet. Man sieht Hanna Martens und ihren Mann, er will sie verlassen und da sie sich nicht dem Willen der Eklipse beugen will, versucht er sogar sie zu töten. In der Gegenwart wird Impio über die Produktion der Chips informiert und dass das Programm in einer Woche starten kann.Die Erben der Hanna: Der letzte Schritt, S. 1. In der WG wird versucht, mehr Informationen über Impio zu bekommen, aber Mark Gerdes Suche bleibt erfolglos. Als letzten Ausweg bittet Sebastian auf Anraten der Anderen seine Ex-Freundin Mara Schäufle um Hilfe bei der Suche nach Celine Paoletti. Sie willigt ein. Impio ist nun bereit und aktiviert bei Nacht die Chips, sofort beginnen die betroffenen Personen, eine Art Zombieroboter, ihre Mitmenschen anzugreifen. Sam und Henry, zwei zufällig ausgewählte Bewohner der betreffenden Stadt, beschließen zu fliehen.Die Erben der Hanna: Der letzte Schritt, S. 1-5. Schäufle hat inzwischen einen Anhaltspunkt über Paoletti gefunden und die Freunde beschließen, diesen gemeinsam in Mannheim zu verfolgen. Dort können sie einen Mann stellen, der sie zu seiner Wohnung führt, wo sie auch Paoletti antreffen. Während des Gesprächs wird diese jedoch von einem Scharfschützen getötet. Kurz darauf werden sie von Gerdes über die angreifenden Menschen informiert, die alle Chips in sich trugen, sie vermuten Impio hinter der Angelegenheit. Zufälligerweise kommen just in diesem Moment Sam und Henry um die Ecke. Gemeinsam möchten sie zur Quelle des Signals, das die Chips kontrolliert: Nordhofen.Die Erben der Hanna: Der letzte Schritt, S. 5-11. Kurz vor ihrer Abreise erläutert Mark näheres zur Funktionsweise der Chips. Danach teilen sie sich in zwei Gruppen auf, um sich der Stadt zu nähern.Die Erben der Hanna: Der letzte Schritt, S. 11-14. In einem Flashback erfährt man nun, dass Impio und Jonas Martens ein und die selbe Person sind. Damals gab er ihr neun Jahre Zeit um ihrer KI zu programmieren. In der Gegenwart gibt er Tanja den Auftrag die Martenskinder zu töten. Später zerstört sie die gesamte WG.Die Erben der Hanna: Der letzte Schritt, S. 14-16. Währenddessen findet eine der Gruppen in einer Hütte Zuflucht für die Nacht. Am nächsten Morgen finden sie in einer Lagerhalle einen Generator und werden von Impios Wachen erwischt. Zurück in der Hütte lernen die Freunde Sam und Henry näher kennen. Man unterhält sich über Motorräder. Auch Lara und Henry tauschen sich lange miteinander aus. Später stellt sich heraus, dass Henry von einem Zombieroboter gebissen wurde und greift Lara an, um das Mädchen zu retten, erschießt Sam den Jungen und gibt Sebastian dann die Schuld.Die Erben der Hanna: Der letzte Schritt, S. 16-24. Zur gleichen Zeit findet die andere Gruppe eine weitere Lagerhalle. In der Gewissheit, dass es sich hierbei um Impios Versteck handelt, rufen sie die anderen zu sich. Drinnen finden sie ein Video, das zeigt, wie Impio das Programm von seiner Frau Hanna einfordert. Nun verstehen auch die Martenskinder, wer Impio ist. Im selben Augenblick betritt dieser den Raum. Im Laufe des Gesprächs berichtet er von den Grausamkeiten, die er damals seinen Kindern beinahe angetan hätte und auch heute fehlt es ihm nicht daran. Er schlägt seine Tina und ordnet die Vergewaltigung seiner Töchter durch anwesende Wachen an. Während eines Schusswechsels können die Freunde allerdings fliehen. Sowohl Mara, als auch Kim werden bei der Verfolgung durch infizierte Wachen getötet. Tanja schafft es Sebastian zu stellen und ihn tödlich zu verletzen. Es gelingt ihm jedoch sie vor seinem Ableben durch einen gezielten Kopfschuss zu töten. Sein letzter Wunsch an Mark ist, dass dieser sich um seine Schwestern kümmert, denn er ist gebissen, verletzt und wird nicht überleben. Mit letzter Kraft und langem Atem schafft Sebastian es, seinen Vater zu töten und die Apokalypse durch die Explosion des Generators zu stoppen.Die Erben der Hanna: Der letzte Schritt, S. 24-33. Sechs Monate später erzählt uns Tina vom Neuanfang in München und Laras und Marks Neuanfang in seiner Heimatstadt Hannover. In der Endszene schwört Mark Lara, dass Sebastian schon tot war, als der Generator explodierte.Die Erben der Hanna: Der letzte Schritt, S. 33f. Rezensionen Nach dem verhältnismäßig positiv aufgefassten dritten Teil, folgt nun wieder der serientypische Zerfall. Kritisiert wird vor allem die fehlende Inspiration des Autors, der sich hier offensichtlich an zahlreichen Machwerken nicht nur inspiriert, sondern sie dreist klaut. Man merkt dem Film deutlich an, dass er einfach nur noch zu Ende kommen möchte und auf die Erlösung hofft. "Nein, einfach nein! 0/5 und ein 'Cyborg Zombie Vieh' oben drauf! Ich dachte echt, dass es nach Teil 3 nach oben geht doch dann..das! Also wirklich. Jetzt wurde nicht nur aus Filmszenen geklaut, sondern komplette Charaktere aus The Last of Us genommen und da rein gestopft?! Sorry, aber das fickt mich jetzt wirklich in den Boden" - Flo "An diesem Punkt würde ich gerne meine letzte Rezension zurücknehmen. Ich glaube doch nicht, dass Zeit eine Lösung für alles ist. Manchen Leuten fehlt einfach das Talent. Roboterzombies?!? Tut mir leid, aber das geht nun wirklich zu weit. Hier weigere ich mich, Punkte zu vergeben." - Konstantin "Wenn jemand in hundert Jahren über diesen Film stolpern wird, wird er es wahrscheinlich für eine weise Warnung des Autors halten: Haltet euch von Zombierobotern fern. So weit sind wir noch nicht und deshalb ist der Zeitgeist noch nicht reif für eine derartige Geschichte. Dazu kommen niedere Sexfantasien des Autors, die keinen Zweck erfüllen und widerlich sind. Die Story ist vorhersehbar und plump, dennoch hofft man inständig darauf, dass er die Erwartungen nicht erfüllen wird und die Story eine andere Wendung nimmt. Leider nicht. 0/5 Punkten" - Julian "Anscheinend waren in diesem, zum Glück, letzten Teil etwas zu viele Gefühle zu weit unten im Körper des Autors. Erzwungene Nacktszenen, Roboterzombies, geklaute Szenen und Charaktere, Roboterzombies. Was er im dritten Teil aufgebaut hat wurde komplett zerstört. Ach ja, hab ich schon die Roboterzombies erwähnt? Der Antagonist wurde zur totalen Lachnummer degradiert, der auf seine eigenen Kinder steht. Und natürlich nicht zu vergessen, Roboterzombies. Dieser Teil verdient nichtmal eine Bewertung" - Alexander "Leider blieb das große Finale, auf das ich wirklich sehr gehofft hatte, aus. Nachdem es dem Autor gelungen ist in Teil 3 sein Können unter Vorbehalte unter Beweis zu stellen, versagte er zum Abschluss seiner Tetralogie auf ganzer Linie. Und es sind nicht nur die bekannten Logikfehler, mit denen die Zuschauer bereits bestens vertraut sein dürften und auch irgendwie den Charme dieser Filmreihe ausmachen. Nein, es ist viel mehr die Surrealität! Zugegeben, keiner der drei Vorgänger war vollends realistisch und gerade Teil 2 hatte damit seine Probleme, doch was der Autor in Teil 4 nun packte, ist mit nichts zu vergleichen. Roboterzombies, Generatoren, die durch einen einzelnen Pistolenschuss eine ganze Lagerhalle in die Luft jagen und ein kranker Antagonist, der seine Töchter vor den Augen aller rammeln lassen möchte... Hier ist es besonders schade, wo doch Impio in Teil 3 so großartig aufgebaut wurde und hier einfach nur noch merkwürdig ist. Schade. Hier wurde großes Potenzial verspielt und diese absurde Geschichte entstand, die immer abstruser wurde, je länger der Film lief. Von mir 0/5 Punkten." – Niklas Trivia * Der letzte Teil ist der einzige Teil, der Rückblenden zeigt, in denen bereits verstorbene Charakter vorkommen. * Dieser Teil wurde von allen Kritikern live gelesen und bewertet. Dies ist die Geburtsstunde der DEdH-Fanszene. * Der inoffizielle Themesong dieses Teils ist "Legendary" (Welshy Arms) Zitate "Fesselt ihn zuerst. Ich will dass er zusehen muss, wie ihr seine Schwestern in den Boden ficken werdet."Die Erben der Hanna: Der letzte Schritt, S. 31. -Impio "Ich war das. Ich habe den Generator überhitzen lassen. Das hat Sebastian zu mir gesagt als wir rein sind. Sein letzter Wille ist geschehen."Die Erben der Hanna: Der letzte Schritt, S. 33. - Mark "Er hat das Geld, Er hat den Datenträger. Zweifelsohne hat er nichts Gutes damit vor. Außerdem stand meine Mutter mal mit denen in Verbindung. Ich muss die ganze Wahrheit kennen. Ich muss die Eklipse aufhalten. Aufgrund meines Versagens haben sie jetzt was sie brauchen. Wenn ich nicht alles gebe um sie aufzuhalten, wird mich das bis an mein Lebensende verfolgen."Die Erben der Hanna: Der letzte Schritt, S. 3. - Sebastian ---- Kategorie:Das Original